This invention relates to hydroxy-functional acrylic polymers, and in particular, to a hydroxy-functional acrylic polymer that is compatible with castor oil.
The hydroxy-functional acrylic polymer of this invention is especially useful in multi-component curable compositions comprising (1) a hydroxy-functional acrylic polymer, (2) at least one polyisocyanate, and (3) castor oil.